Talk:Episode 61: He Who Would Swallow God (2009 series)
What was wrong with Greed disappearing from the beginning of the episode? He technically does just vanish, with no real indication of where he could have possible hid. Tommy-Vercetti 23:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't actually vanish; he's there, out in the open but simply not depicted by the camera since he was standing away from everyone else. The way it was written makes it sound like he wasn't there until the point at which he strikes Father from behind and to rewrite it would merely make it say that he was off-screen, which isn't really worth mentioning. CorbeauKarasu 23:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Just curious. You're kinda right; he is holding onto some kind of bar, I guess implying he was watching from the side of a wall like Spiderman or something for the best time to strike.Tommy-Vercetti 23:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I still think it's worth mentioning though, but I'll phrase it another way. Is this better? Tommy-Vercetti 23:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Three Things As I re-watch this episode to write the synopsis, it reminds me of some of my favorite moments when the corresponding manga chapter came out. A tiny grievance, though I adore Arakawa's masterwork, is that Fater was never given a name. Indeed, I was disappointed that Scar and his brother were not given names, but i respected her decision. But Father...in all the chapters leading up to the Promised Day and this one in particular, I really expected him to take a title upon himself, either Theophrastus Bombastus (Van Hohenheim's initial name rejection...I mean it has a sort of over-the-top villainous flair to it, yeah?) or, even more fitting "Leto", the sun god from the very beginning, who Van hinted was still important. I mean, a God (who might not actually have existed as a relgion before this; i mean imagine Father orchestrating Cornello's actions so as to introduce that name into the world's lexicon. i would have loved it) who can create suns in the palm of his hand. It wold have worked, I thought. Additionally, I ADORE Solf J. Kimblee. He's such a wonderful antagonist and I know people hate him (I hated him altogether in the 2003 anime) but his philosophy is so twisted yet logical that I simply love the man to death and his reassertion of that philosophy here, independent of party lines and true only to itself even at the expense of his own life and existence, really was a brilliant crowning moment of awesome for him as a character. He's really one of my favorite characters in the series. And Ed's dispatchment of Pride here prompted a fun little catchphrase between my friends and I: "Take a child's skull in your hand and crush it!!" XD CorbeauKarasu 15:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :I must say, I'm perfectly fine with Father's name being Father, as in God, and I don't think he'd take on a name for himself since he was aiming to surpass God. I guess he was aiming to be like Truth (without knowing that, of course), everything, infinitely greater than anything in existence, and names are earthly, human things. As to Kimblee, he sure is my favourite (manga) character of all times, though his constant name changes gave me headaches and I was very frustrated when most of his Ishbal scenes were cut from Brotherhood. He is great, and yeah, the final appearance wraps up his character perfectly. --kiadony 14:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC)